Ray Karnstein
Ray karnstein is a vampire who has the blood of a human and has a Sacred Gear Night Reflection. He is said to be the Ultimate-class Vampire even though only one has half the blood of a vampire on him. He is a member of the Starbreaker Faction at the Khaos Brigade. Appearance Ray is a handsome man who looks in his twenties. He has the distinctive face of a nobleman from Europe. He has a randomly colored Bloonde Colored Hair and has a sharp red eye that is the hallmark of a vampire. He wore a red shirt covered with a loose black jacket that had feathers around his neck and wore black pants that had safety around her leg area. He also wore a golden necklace that contained a central circle symbol that was a relic of his mother who was a human being. Personality Ray is a person who has a calm and wise nature. He also always emphasizes a calm in solving problems rather than using emotions. He thinks that emotions will not solve anything. He is also very eager to fight and will not hesitate to expend his full ability if you see a decent and strong opponent. Ray is also not interested in feelings like love for someone and calls them rubbish. He also has a cruel nature that is the nature of a vampire, In addition, it is possible that this trait exists because of his cruel past because he must see the name of his young age murder. In the fight, Ray never underestimates his opponent and sometimes reveals his opponent's mistake that makes his opponent provoked emotions. It was proved when he provoked the emotion of Issei who tried hard to protect Rias on the basis of the love that made Issei impose the use of his Boosted Gear. But Ray was also impressed and attracted to Issei for hearing that there was a Boosted Gear user who used a nasty way to add strength. He said that Issei had more interest than Vali Lucifer and said that one day Issei might win the battle of two Heavenly Dragons. But in spite of that, Ray said that Issei's current strength was too weak to be able to defeat him who at that time had not even used the power of his Night Reflection. History As a child, Ray who is a half-vampire should be exiled from the territory of the vampires and must feel the injustice of treatment by the people there. He was expelled and exiled in a secluded place on the outskirts of a city in Romania. He was sad and very jealous of others who exposed the love of their parents that he had never felt. It was then that he thought that there was no such thing as love in this corrupted world. He is eager to change this corrupt world on the grounds that no one will feel the way he feels. That's when he continues to increase his strength and go from Romania to wander looking for experience and increase strength. At the time of his wandering, he met Zero Baldeus and Reinhard Aeneas who offered him to join their group. Initially He did not want and challenged them to fight, But Zero can easily defeat him. Zero then explains the purpose of his group and makes Ray finally join Starbreaker Faction. Powers & Abilities Immense Strenght: '''Ray has a very strong force against vampire magic. His mastery of vampire power was much stronger than his sister Elmenhilde Karnstein. Azazel even says that Ray is a vampire that has an abnormal level of power from other vampires. He even made Grigori shake violently because of his energy spurt. the Grigori princes were not even sure they could defeat him even though all of Grigori's top brass united their powers. '''Master Vampires Technique: '''Ray is known to be highly skilled at using the natural power of a vampire. He is said to be a vampire rich in talent even though he is a half-vampire. He can even defeat the talent talent of the pure-blooded vampires that exist. * '''Immortality: '''As a vampire, Ray has a pure vampire ability that can have an immortal body despite its long life. He can look young even though he is very old is thanks to the pure ability of these vampires. * '''Vampire Physiology: '''As a vampire, of course Ray has the physiology of a vampire in general even though he is only a half-vampire. And because of this also, Unlike the vampie in general he can control his vampire physiology better than other vampires. ** '''Blood Consumption: '''Ray who is a vampire can absorb the energy of his opponent by drinking his opponent's blood. It also serves to restore the energy that has been drained a lot due to the fight. '''Immense Durability: '''Ray has a strong physical resistance and above average. He can survive Issei's Dragon Blaster attack with a few ordinary scratches. He can also withstand the combined attacks of angelic officials falling without any significant injury. He says that his physical endurance is the result of years of practice that goes beyond other pure-blooded vampires. * '''Regeneration: '''Ray has the ability to regenerate his injured body even though he himself says that his regeneration is not as good as the Phoenix devil's clan. '''Master Technician: Ray is a tech-type fighter. He combines it with his Sacred Gear to create a minimalist but deadly attack. He once trapped a Bedeze Abaddon with his technique while fighting the third rank of the Underworld Rating Game. Flight: 'As a vampire, he can use his vampire wings to fly. Although he rarely uses his wings and prefers to use magic to fly. Equipment 'Night Reflection( ): Ray's Sacred Gear and his main weapon. With this Sacred Gear, He can control the shadow as he wishes. Different from the previous owner, the Night Reflection that Ray possesses looks stronger than the previous one. As he has full control with his Sacred Gear and added energy to his Vampire synergized with his Sacred Gear. He can create and excel at the very shadow of the imagination and is very dangerous for his opponent. Azazel said that Ray's shadow strength was abnormal to the previous owner and said that Ray must be very adept at using Night Reflection. Chants Quotes Trivia Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Vampires Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users